El segundo regalo de bodas
by tsubasa23
Summary: Es el día mas importante de su vida. Su boda y sin importar que, ella va a llevar su segundo regalo de bodas a quien va a ser su esposo.


**EL SEGUNDO REGALO DE BODAS**

 _OneShot_

 _OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo_

El enredo de piernas, vestido y cabellos era demasiado grande como pasarlo por desapercibido, en especial si una de ellas tenía un hermoso y casi arruinado vestido de novia.

-!Vas a venir conmigo quieras o no maldita rubia teñida!-

-¡Ni a la esquina maldita panadera de mierda!-

Jamás en todos los años que se conocían, se habían envuelto en una pelea física, si, alguna que otra humillación y bromas pesadas entre sí, pero ésta vez la cosa se puso intensa cuando Marinette había cacheteado a Chloe y ella con el orgullo de la princesa de París devolvió el golpe, después de ello los sentimientos y las malas palabras que estuvieron guardándose durante años estaban dándole fuerza a cada puño y halón de cabello que se daban entre sí. La recepción del hotel Le Grand París, se había convertido en un ring de pelea.

Chloe intentaba por todos los medios posibles quitar a la azabache de encima golpeándola en la cara, mientras que el pomposo vestido blanco le estaba cortando un poco la visión, Marinette con una mano halaba el cabello de la rubia y con la otra intentaba bloquear todos los arañazos de su adversaria, su peinado se había arruinado y ni que hablar de su maquillaje, pero ahora eso no importaba, tenía que llevarse a esa rubia mimada a como diera lugar.

Con una fuerza que hasta ella misma le sorprendió Chloe logró voltear a Marinette con todo y vestido, ambas gritaban a todo lo que podían mientras que ahora era Chloe quien estaba encima de la Azabache agarrando su cabello, Chloe ese día había decidió no hacer absolutamente nada así que ella estaba con una sudadera un poco holgada y una camiseta medio rota por el forcejeo.

Todos en el hotel estaban observándolas, si bien al principio la servidumbre de Chloe quiso intervenir, el mayordomo no dejó que nadie las separara, al fin y al cabo, esto era algo que debía pasar tarde o temprano, aunque se había sorprendido cuando la Azabache apareció en el hotel, en el día de su boda.

-Maldita egoísta de mierda, vas a ir a mi boda aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras!-

-Para que quieres que valla perra desquiciada!, para que me restriegues tu felicidad! ¡Eso sí que no! -

-No seas imbécil, ¡bruta! yo no soy como tú, todo esto es porque...-

Una nueva bofetada resonó en todo el lugar, Marinette volteo el rostro por milésima vez siendo interrumpida por Chloe mientras que totalmente agotada de estar fingiendo derramó las primeras lágrimas.

-¡No me interesa! ¡No voy a ir a que me humilles!

-¡Adrien te quiere ver allí! ¡Todo esto lo hago por el!-

Las lágrimas de Marinette no habían tardado en aparecer, y también agotada por todo lo que había pasado entre ellas dejo de forcejear.

-Mentirosa- Susurró Chloe mientras también dejaba de aplicar fuerza hacia Marinette y se apartaba de ella, sentándose en el suelo, mientras que la pelinegra hacia lo mismo

-No puedes decirlo enserio panadera estúpida-

-Es cierto, Adrien quiere que estés en el día más importante de nuestras vidas, quiere que seas la amiga que estuvo con el cuándo su madre desapareció, cuando más sólo se sintió... Chloe yo lo sé él lo dijo, ya es suficiente que Gabriel no vaya, quiero que este día no sea sólo para mí, sino que él también lo sea, para él-

-No...-

Otro sonido y el fuerte dolor que sentía en sus mejillas había interrumpido a Chloe, esta vez fue Marinette quien golpeó a la rubia.

-No soy una mentirosa! Es cierto si no lo fuera, no estaría aquí Volviéndome una mierda con tal de llevarte a ti a mi boda ¡A mi boda! ¡A ti! -

Chloe se había quedado callada ante la confesión de su enemiga pública número 1, los lagrimones de ambas ahora surcaban sus rostros rojos e hinchados, la rubia aparto la mirada de la ojiazul.

-Sabes que, olvídalo, ¡me rindo! Mejor que no vayas, Adrien me verá hecha mierda y no se casará conmigo y me odiará, su padre tendría razón y el hará que me echen de cada casa de diseño del mundo, terminaré sola y cuidando a 30 gatos...-

-Ya cállate!, panadera idiota, nada de eso va a pasar, voy a ir a tu estúpida boda-

-Oh Chloe... Grac-

-No me abraces.- Chloe vio que Marinette estaba a punto de abalanzarse en un abrazo, así que le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y la alejó de si

-Torpe panadera, ¿a qué horas empieza tu boda de mierda?-

Marinette vio todo a su alrededor hasta que encontró un reloj de pared, abrió sus ojos al ver la hora.

-E-en 5 minutos-

La rubia se levantó del piso como un resorte y después ayudó a Marinette a levantarse, en ese momento ambas vieron el circulo que se había formado a su alrededor y todos estaban sonriendo.

-¿!Pero que están viendo todos ustedes!? Largo de aquí o los hecho a todos de patitas a la calle! Jean que la limusina este afuera a la de ya!-

-Ya está lista Señorita-

-Vámonos, pan... Marinette, y más te vale que no estés cansada, que aún nos falta un round más-

-¿!Aun quieres pelear más!?-

Ambas chicas se subieron a la limusina mientras que Marinette peleaba un poco con su vestido, una mucama del hotel le entregaba a Chloe su celular y viendo que Marinette no entraba rápido al auto, la empujo con una patada hacia dentro, cerró la puerta y entro por el otro lado, ya sentadas, el auto arrancó y Chloe le tendió su celular a Marinette.

-Toma, llama a Cesaire y dile que vas en camino, que te demoras, la tonta debe estar pegada al techo al ver que no estas allá.

-S-si gracias Chloe-

Marinette marco el número de su amiga que se sabía de memoria, y al tercer timbrazo, contestó.

-Qué demonios quieres Bourgeois?-

\- ¡Alya! ¡Soy yo! -

-¡Marinette! ¿¡en donde demonios estás!? ¡Todo aquí es un Caos! ¿!Y por qué me estas llamando del celular de Chloe!?-

-Lo siento Alya, pero ya estoy en camino, ¿Adrien cómo está?-

-Aun no le hemos dicho que estabas desaparecida, pero la cara preocupada de tus padres, de Nino y de mi le están haciendo sospechar, Ya no sé qué decirle...-

-Alya tranquila, estoy en camino, si Adrien vuelve a preguntar dile que estoy bien y que le estoy consiguiendo su segundo regalo de bodas.-

-¿!Pero que estás haciendo!?-

Marinette mira un poco por la ventana y se da cuenta de que no van hacia Notre dame

-Chloe para donde... Oh-

-¿!Estas con Chloe!? Marine...-

-Te hablo luego-

La limusina se detenía en frente de un par de grandes portones negros, mientras que Marinette abría los ojos de la sorpresa al ver la imponente mansión de los Agreste en frente suyo, ambas listas para el siguiente round, pero no precisamente entre ellas.

Mientras que Marinette colgaba el teléfono, Alya estaba empezando a tener un ataque de pánico y en eso aparece Adrien y detrás de él los señores Dupein Cheng

-Alya, ¿cómo está Marinette? ¿Todo está bien? -

-A-Adrien! Oh pues...-

Los señores Dupein estaban haciéndole señas un tanto desesperados de que no dijera nada sobre la "Huida" de su hija.

-Pues ya sabes... Está un poco indigesta-

Adrien puso una cara de preocupación pura por su próximamente esposa, ante semejante excusa los padres de Marinette golpearon su frente.

-Pero ¡Esta bien!, ¡son cosa de los nervios!-

-E-Es cierto- Intervino Tom intentando salvar un poco a la pobre morena que se veía ya con un tic en el ojo. -Tú sabes cómo es ella de nerviosa, ya verás que pronto estará entrando por esa puerta, que te parece si mientras esperamos vamos y nos tomamos algo- Tom delicadamente toma de los hombros a Adrien y lo lleva a otra parte, cuando vieron que se habían alejado un poco las mujeres que quedaron allí empezaron a susurrar.

-¡Alya! ¿! Donde esta Marinette!?-

-No lo sé, pero creo que está con Chloe, ¿¡en que estaba pensando!?

Ante la mención de la rubia, Sabine solo pudo poner una sonrisa nerviosa y suspirar un poco sabiendo más o menos lo que estaba haciendo su hija.

-Espero que Marinette y el regalo de bodas estén bien, y lleguen pronto. -

-Ya llegaran, pero Alya prepara maquillaje y mucho corrector de ojeras.

-¿Eh?

...

-Alya por favor déjame ver a Marinette, se está tardando demasiado-

Había pasado una hora desde la última llamada de Marinette y ahora Adrien estaba intentando entrar al cuarto donde se supone que la novia se estaba preparando

-A-Adrien s-se supone que es de mala suerte mirar a la novia antes de que esté en el altar- La señora Sabine intentaba calmar un poco a su yerno que estaba golpeando la puerta mientras que Alya estaba adentro con Nino mientras que ella estaba que se subía a las paredes.

-¡Hay dios! ¡Qué voy a hacer! ¡Qué voy a hacer!

-Tranquila Alya, ella ya...-

-¡Ya se! ¡Me voy a disfrazar de Marinette!

-¡Que!

-Debe de haber algún vestido de novia por aquí lo sé- Alya completamente en pánico empezó a buscar un vestido dando vueltas por toda la habitación

-Alya...-

-¡Una peluca!, ¡necesito una peluca negra azulada!-

-¡Alya!

-¡¿QUE!?

Nino la tomo de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Alya tranquilízate, no tienes que hacer nada de eso, no pierdas la cabeza-

Alya asintió lentamente y después de soltar un suspiro largo se calmó un poco.

-Tienes razón yo no voy a perder la cabeza por que SERA ELLA A LA QUE LE VOY A ARRANCAR...-

-¡Ya llego! ¡Marinette está esperando a Tom en la entrada!

La señora Dupain Cheng grito la noticia y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Pero no se suponía que ella estaba allí adentro?-

Preguntó Adrien confundido con todo lo que había pasado, pero sin esperarlo la puerta en donde debería estar preparándose la novia se abrió de par en par.

-¡A quién le importa! ¡al altar ya!-

Alya tomó por los hombros a un muy sorprendido (y algo asustado) novio y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia el altar.

-Vamos antes de que ocurra algo más-

Alya dejo en su lugar a Adrien para que esperara a que Marinette entrara, los nervios amenazaban con hacerlo desmayar, le estaban sudando las manos y parecía que iba a escapar en cualquier momento.

-Nino, creo que me siento mal...-

Adrien sintió que una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Solo son los nervios Adrien.-

Adrien abrió con mucha sorpresa sus ojos al ver a su padre al lado suyo, pero su atuendo algo peculiar, traía su usual traje beige pero ésta estaba arrugada y una de las mangas estaba descocida como si la hubieran tironeado, además de que la camisa estaba sin los botones que la cerraban en el cuello y como cereza del pastel su cabello que normalmente lucia perfectamente arreglado estaba hecho un desastre, Adrien abrió la boca para hablar pero Gabriel habló primero.

-Cuando ella aparezca por esa puerta, todos tus nervios desaparecerán y solo tendrás ojos para ella.-

-Papa...-

-Lo sé porque así me sentí cuando vi a tu madre llegar al altar.-

Antes de que el novio dijera algo más la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y Adrien se paralizó observando la entrada, primero aparecieron las damas de honor, Alya y Chloe estaban compartiendo espacio, Nino estaba impresionado de que a mitad del camino la iglesia no hubiera explotado, Adrien solo pudo sonreír al ver a su antigua amiga estar presente en este día para importante para ambos. Chloe lo saludó con la mano luego señalo hacia atrás he hizo el ademán de que su casi esposa estaba loca.

Cuando vio después de Chloe, el aire dejó por completo los pulmones de Adrien y se olvidó del mundo que lo rodeaba, y los nervios que lo habían estado consumiendo desaparecieron en ese instante, se sintió idiota al pensar que quería salir corriendo. Era un ángel la que estaba en ese momento caminando hacia él, con sus ojos brillantes y la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en ella hasta ahora y ese ángel se va a convertir en su esposa.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia su futuro esposo la azabache estaba que se moría de los nervios, se preguntaba a sí misma como es que no daba media vuelta y salía corriendo de allí, suponía que era la mirada asesina de Chloe y de Alya al adivinar sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirar a Adrien, y es que también estaba avergonzada por el desastre en el que se había convertido su vestido, peinado y maquillaje.

-Marinette...-

Su futuro esposo había susurrado su nombre y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo y en ese instante sus rodillas flaquearon y su corazón se revolucionó, la miraba solo a ella y sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca y estaba tan guapo en ese smoking blanco, su padre la estaba sujetando un poco más fuerte para evitar que ella cayera, cuando llegaron al altar su padre hizo que saliera por un momento del encantamiento que la tenía atrapada su novio, el padre de la novia la tomo de sus manos y la vio con el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.

-Mi princesita, estamos tan orgullosos, ahora tu formarás tu propia familia y al mismo tiempo la nuestra se hará más grande. Recuerda que, aunque tu tengas sesenta años tu siempre serás nuestra pequeña, y como siempre ha sido estaremos para apoyarte en este nuevo camino.

Tom ahora se dirigió a quien sería su yerno.

-Adrien, esta niña ha estado soñando con este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, te agradezco de todo corazón que ahora seas tú el que haya querido realizarlo, ahora te entrego al tesoro más grande de nuestras vidas…-

Tom tomo la mano de Adrien y la posó sobre la mano de su hija y luego puso su mano encima de la de ambos novios-

-…Y ahora te pedimos que la cuides, la ames y la apoyes en todo el futuro que ahora ambos tienen juntos.-

-Así lo haré.

Después todo fue como si estuvieran en un sueño, ambos solo podían verse a los ojos mientras toda la ceremonia proseguía con normalidad, el padre que oficiaba la ceremonia, varias veces había tenido que decirles que pusieran atención a las lecturas, al fin y al cabo ya tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para sus coqueteos y miraditas. Ambos dijeron sus votos con completa convicción de que los cumplirían y se aceptaron entre sí para siempre.

-Si alguien tiene algo que decir que hable ahora o calle para siempre.-

Todos los invitados sin excepción voltearon a ver a Chloe.

-¡¿quieren una foto?!-

En la recepción Marinette y Adrien estaban en su burbuja de amor durante su primer vals, todos estaban viéndolos, y muchos bien sabían cuánto habían tenido que sufrir para verlos finalmente juntos y muchos pensaban con verdadera ironía que inclusive en su propia boda ambos abrían sufrido para llegar hasta ahí, pero ahora todo estaba bien.

-My Lady, ¿dónde te habías metido antes de la ceremonia? Pensé que…-

-¿Yo, dejarte plantado? Nunca lo haría, de todas maneras suelo llegar tarde a todos lados.-

-Eso no te lo discuto, pero dudo que te hayas quedado dormida.-

-Está bien… Estaba recogiendo tu segundo regalo de bodas, pero hubo… pequeñas complicaciones.-

Ambos voltearon a ver al Señor Agreste que estaba hablando con Tom y Sabine mientras ellos también los miraban, los padres de Marinette los veían con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Gabriel aun tenia una mirada de Poker, pero la pareja bien sabia que un nueva luz brillaba en los ojos del diseñador. Luego su mirada cambio hacia Chloe que también los miraba casi con desinterés, volteo su rostro pareciendo ofendida, sin embargo una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas logrado que ellos vinieran, ¿qué hiciste?-

-Solo tuvimos una _charla_ llena de sentimientos.-

-¡Eres increíble!-

Adrien para sorpresa de su esposa la tomó de la cintura mientras la alzaba y le daba un par de vueltas, el fotógrafo y Alya estaban más que encantados tomando cuadro a cuadro la escena. Pronto fue el turno del padre de la novia bailar con su hija y la señora Cheng no dudo en bailar con su nuevo yerno, para la completa sorpresa de todos Gabriel Agreste luego pidió el siguiente baile con la Novia, Adrien mientras bailaba con su suegra, vio un poco como su esposa se apenaba y su padre negaba con la cabeza, para que luego él le dijera algo y ella sonriera completamente feliz, le dio curiosidad de que estarían hablando, pero más adelante le preguntaría, al fin y al cabo él era un gato curioso.

La fiesta siguió su curso y todos disfrutaban de ella, pronto la música cambió y todos estaban saltando y bailando, incluyendo a un par de Kwamis que lejos de todo igualmente disfrutaban de la fiesta con una buena ración de Galletas y camembert.

-Chloe.- Adrien se había acercado a su amiga cuando la recepción estaba a punto de terminar y ellos tendrían que salir pronto a su tan esperada luna de miel.

-Adrikins ¿es ahora cuando me vas a decir que todo esto es una cámara escondida?-

-¿Qué? ¡No!-

La rubia no pudo retener la gran carcajada por la cara que había puesto su amigo, y en poco Adrien también había soltado una risotada.

-Ya enserio Chloe, muchas gracias por venir esperaba que tú y mi padre presenciaran esto. -

-No… No es para tanto Adrien.- La rubia se sintió un poco cohibida ante tal sinceridad de parte de su amigo de la infancia, pero se sonrojo al instante al ver que Adrien la abrazaba con cariño, un cariño que siempre había recibido de él, pero que nunca había querido, como ella lo quería, pero en ese instante comprendió que no había nada de malo en ello, ya no era solo como un amigo, era casi como el hermano que nunca había tenido. Respondió al abrazo sujetándolo muy fuerte, pero lo soltó al instante, no queriendo derramar ninguna lágrima.

-Me vas a hacer llorar idiota oxigenado-

Adrien sonrió y vio a su esposa hablar con su Padre y vio que se sonrojaba, al dar el primer paso para ir con su esposa se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar a Chloe.

-Tan solo espero que Marinette te haga ir por helado a las 3 de la mañana cuando este como una vaca por su embarazo-

Adrien había abierto completamente los ojos

-Ups, ¡Nathaniel que bueno que te veo! ¡Vamos a bailar!- Chloe literalmente había huido tomando a Nathaniel por el codo y llevándoselo lejos de ahí.

Vió Marinette que sonreía a su padre y se llevaba una mano al vientre, lo había hecho varias veces en la recepción, en la boda, e inclusive un par de días antes. Corrió hasta donde estaba su esposa y luego la alzó como la princesa que era y con grandes zancadas se la llevó hacia la puerta ante la mirada asombrada de todos los invitados, todos sonrieron al ver a la pareja irse, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta y Adrien grito lo mas alto que podían sus pulmones.

-¡VOY A SER PADRE!

Volvió a cerrar la puerta con fuerza, Adrien por fuera gritaba por la emoción al ver un poco lo que el futuro les esperaba.

 _OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO_

Se me fue un poco la olla con este Oneshot, pero me emocionó mucho escribirlo precisamente por eso! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo haciéndolo. Muchas Gracias por todo su apoyo, dentro de poco tendrán nuevas actualizaciones!

Me imagino que ya todos habrán visto a Luka, Kamisama! esto se va a poner muy intenso! yo la verdad no creo que haya gran reacción departe de Adrien ante la irremediable atracción de Marinette x Luka ya que como está enamorado de Ladybug pues no creo que haya nada de celos.

PEEEEEEROOOOOO la cosa cambia con la relación entre Ladybug y Luka, Chat se va a dar cuenta de como se comportan entre si, y es ahi, amigos y amigas compañer s de aventuras del Fandom es que todo va a descontrolar!

Sin nada mas que decir, Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la proxima

Bye Bye


End file.
